


Vengeance

by XanderLuvsAll



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, vengenace is mine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya gains unlikely help as she returns to Westores to gain vengeance for her family and all that she had lost. Facing past loves and gaining a new one along the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance

Arya had only been in Bravos for a few months when the Dothraki hoard arrived.Even the Faceless Men could not kill them all, though there was talk of killing Khan Drogo. It was his fury over the assassination of his Targaryen wife and unborn child that drove him and the hoard after all. So it was thought that with him dead, the Dothraki would return to the desert with the dragons and things would return to normal. It was the Kindly Man that told them that Drogo was not to be killed by them, as he was important and the Many Faced God would not see him dead. Arya listened but said nothing, just stroked Grey Wind's back. She had learned much from the Faceless Men but she has learned more from Tywin.

Arya knew that she would learn more by listening then by speaking.The Dothraki were dangerous and intent on getting ti the Seven Kingdoms because the King, she didn't know which, had ordered the deaths of the last Targaryens. Some man had killed the seven month pregnant Targaryen princess/wife of the Khan and the Targaryen King. Enraging Drogo so much that he swore to go to the Seven Kingdoms and kill all responsible. And somehow he had hatched three dragons while burning the bodies of the last Targaryens.

Arya had also learned that most believed Drogo would be able to pull it off. All he needed were ships, which was why he had come to Braavos.The Faceless Men knew that both they and the city's men would not be able to beat back the Dothrakis and would fall if they tried to fight. There was simply to many and Braavos had never faced such an army before as the Dothraki had never come this far before. The Faceless Men spoke of how the officials of Braavos were speaking of giving them anything that they wanted. The Iron Bank would give the Dothraki a bribe while all the boats that could be found would be given to the Dothraki so that they would get in them then sail away and thus not be Braavos's problem anymore.

Arya found it a bit cowardly that no one would even try to fight them but having seen the hoard camping out beyond the city gates she could understand it. For what could stand against such a army let alone the maturing dragons which would be able to fly over the walls and burn them all. Even if they were not yet big enough to kill them all by themselves, they could certainly kill many while the Dothraki killed the rest. So while it was cowardly it was also the only true path.

The Kindly Man told everyone that no one was to interfere in what was to come and no one was to touch Drogo the dragons. Then he called for Arya and led her away..

Arya was taken into one of the inner rooms of the House of White and Black and he told her that it was time for her to go. Arya was not surprised and and so went to retrieve Needle. Then she waited and listened for days and learned that Braavos was doing as the Faceless Men had predicted and were giving Drogo ships and gold. He was entering the city with his hoard and his dragons. Arya went to where they were coming on, Grey Wind following close behind her as always. Then she waited.

The moment the dragons were near,Arya felt it as did they her

There was a lot of screaming and shouting and noise and then there was all three dragons in front of her. Grey Wind growled while the crowd screamed more and began to back away quickly,fleeing from them while Arya just looked in at them then down at the dragons. The dragons nudged at her and finally she petted them and felt the instant connection. They were hers just as the dire-wolves were. Then a rather large man was there and Grey Wind attacked while the dragons spit fire at him. A lot more men came but Arya was not afraid. She knew her skill and she knew Grey Wind's. The dragons were equally deadly. 

No Dothraki hoard were a threat to her. Not now, not when she had her vengeance literally at hand. The Kindly Man had been right, today was the start of her enemies dying. Grey Wind was about to kill more of them when a different man appeared and the dragons reacted. Arya called Grey Wind to her. The man looked at her and the dragons briefly before beginning to speak.

"Who are you to get my dragons to react so?"

"I am Arya Stark of the House Stark. I am Death and to my enemies and I will have my vengeance. "Drogo, for it could be no other, looked at her then smiled and Arya knew that he would willingly take her home.


End file.
